This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The parent R25 grant has supported course development and the specialized training of three residents in the management and care of nonhuman primates. With this administrative supplement, YNPRC was able to increase the number of residents in the ongoing nonhuman primate medicine training program to four. The additional resident candidate was selected from the group of first year trainees in the Emory/Yerkes two year laboratory animal residency program because of his excellence in laboratory animal training and expressed desire to specialize in NHP medicine. Over the course of the year the candidate has completed a number of rotations in advanced NHP medicine and management and has presented the results of his research project to the American Society of Primatologists in June 2010 and to the Association of Primate Veterinarians Annual Workshop in October 2010. He will sit for his ACLAM board certification in the summer of 2011.